Burger-Beard
Burger-Beard the Pirate is the main antagonist of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He was played by Antonio Banderas who played another villain: Miguel Bain in Assassins, ''which was released 20 years before. Role in the Movie Magic Book Hunt Burger-Beard is first seen at the beginning of the movie, where he steals a magic book and defeat the skeleton pirate whom guard it. Though the skeleton pirate eventually send him flying back to his ship, he still victorious due to he himself use the book as the shield and the book himself eventually fell into his possession. Stealing the Krabby Patty Recipe and Bikini Bottom's Destruction He then starts to read a story to some talking seagulls. Apparently, he seems to know all about Spongebob and his friends. Also, from the book, he learned that everyone in Bikini Bottom are happy thanks to the Krabby Patty, the famous and the most delicious burger that only available in Bikini Bottom. The said burger also something that coveted by Plankton, whom led to his conflict with Krabs. Aware with the book's immense powers, and obsessed to have the same business with Krabs, Burger-Beard then rewrite the book, which made the recipe instantly teleports on his place. Once he suceeded, he converts his ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community named Salty Shoals. In doing so, Burger-Beard alas led the Bikini Bottom into post-apocalyptic state, forcing Plankton and Spongebob to form an uneasy alliance to solve the mystery. He knew that his actions would bring the destruction of protagonists' town, but he didn't care. First Confrontation and Banishing SpongeBob and His Allies When the heroes arrive on his food truck, he busily cooked the Krabby Patty. The angered Mr. Krabs then demand the explanation in how he stole the formula and build such business. Confused with their presence, he checked his magic book, and said that the book never told this. Knowing that SpongeBob and his friends would take back the recipe, he demonstrated his reality-warping power by writing the magic book where it said that SpongeBob and his friends would be teleported away to Pelican Island. Much to their horror, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward teleports away, and materialized on the said island, which is simply a rock full of pelican colony. Final Battle and Defeat Using Squidward's ink and one of the ripped pages, SpongeBob and the others transform themselves into superheroes with special powers - SpongeBob becomes The Invincibubble, Patrick becomes Mr. Superawesomeness, Squidward becomes Sour Note, Sandy becomes The Rodent and Mr. Krabs becomes Sir Pinch-a-Lot. They return and encounter Burger-Beard, who drives off with the formula, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the book gets destroyed. The team attempts to apprehend Burger-Beard, but he easily overpowers them. But when he is about to flee, Plankton, who'd been left on Pelican Island, after hiding in SpongeBob's sock and hoping out, becomes a muscle-bound hero named Plank-Ton and comes to assist them. After retrieving the formula, Plank-Ton/Plankton and Invincibubble/Spongebob work together to create one final attack that sends Burger-Beard all the way to Bikini Atoll. Gallery BurgerBeard.jpg|Burger Beard with the wheel of his ship BurgerBeard2.jpg|Burger-Beard finds The Magic Book Burger-Beard has the secret formula.png|Burger-Beard holds in the secret formula Burger-Beard with a magic book.png|Burger-Beard shows to his crew The Magic Book Burger-Beard ready to fire cannonballs.png|Burger-Beard about to shoot his own cannonballs on Spongebob Burger-Beard confused.png|Burger-Beard gets confused Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 4.27.58 PM.png|Burger-Beard meets Spongebob and Mr. Krabs Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.19.21 PM.png|Burger-Beard's evil grin Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.19.29 PM.png|Burger-Beard smiling Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.20.51 PM.png|Burger-Beard about to confront with Spongebob Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.20.16 PM.png|Burger-Beard shoots his butter cannon Screen Shot 2014-10-30 at 8.21.17 PM.png|Burger-Beard running away. 39 sb-00952sm.jpg|Burger-Beard in his bed 39 sb-03137sm.jpg|Burger-Beard's ship being destroyed by a van 39 sb-04772sm.jpg|Burger-Beard in Pelican Island Burger-Beard.jpg|Burger-Beard reads in The Book Spongebobmovie-pirate1.jpg|Burger-Beard PaintythePirate.jpg|Burger Beard as Painty the Pirate Burger-Beard_defeat.PNG|Burger-Beard's defeat. Trivia *Though his actions motivated by greed and appeared not as notorious as Plankton in the first film, Burger-Beard is arguably the most dangerous (if not cataclysmic) and toughest antagonist of all ''SpongeBob Squarepants villains, as he easily let Bikini Bottom descent into post-apocalypse state by stealing Krabby Patty recipe through his magic book, have no qualms of Bikini Bottomites' fate, and it took all superpowered main casts alongside superpowered Plankton to finally defeat him. Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Pirates Category:Business Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Thief Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Guardians Category:Greedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Cowards Category:Fighter Category:Singing Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rich Villains Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Omnipotents Category:Hypocrites